My Time Has Come My Love
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: Porrim is finally about to die of old age, and she and Latula share one final touching moment before death snatched the elderly jade from the teal blood's arms.


((I'm using the headcanon that the lower the blood color, the sooner the troll would die. Such as Kankri would be the first Dancestor to die from the group of twelve. Porrim would die before Latula, and I think that all of these deaths would jarr many trolls I don't own the songs or characters

This is being use for the life spans as well

post/39040851237/the-hemospectrum-a-comprehensive-guide-to-blood-caste))

Happy sweeps had passed after the new universe had been made, the Dancestors were alive once more after so many countless sweeps of being trapped in the bubbles. Their descendants were alive once more and even the Beta and Alpha kids were alive in this new universe. Everyone was flourishing it seemed, new relationships were blooming, there was a new Mother Grub, and everything.

Porrim had become matesprits with Latula, Mituna having gotten with Kurloz, and surprisingly Meulin with Kankri. The jade blood still couldn't believe she had managed to be so lucky such as to have a loving, wonderful matesprit like Latula, and a caring, albeit talkative moirail in Kankri. They all kept in touch, and with the trolls race flourishing so well on this new planet, it helped keep the notice of the passing sweeps from most trolls.

But when Kankri passed away one sweep, the Dancestors were hit with reality, now that they weren't in the bubbles, they weren't forever young anymore. Porrim took the death of her moirail hard, having grown up with him, and it was only from Latula comforting her and offering pale gestures that Porrim would eventually pull out of her sorrow. Meulin grew distant when he passed, her face struggling to keep a smile when she was with her friends, she sought comfort from Latula as they were moirails as well.

When Damara passed on, it was odd for them to believe, all of them had grown to think of her as at least an acquaintance or friend. Rufioh passed half a sweep after Damara, a few whispers going around that he had died of a broken heart but no one really knew. When Mituna passed away, it was Porrim's turn to offer comfort to her matesprit, knowing that Latula and Mituna were exmatesprits. Kurloz took his death really hard, going to spend more time with Meulin, even if their previous red relationship didn't resume.

Meulin passed away around twenty sweeps after Mituna, Porrim having been able to tell by the greying in the Leo's hair and the sluggish nature of her motions. Latula was saddened by the loss of so many friends already, and Porrim knowing with an ache in her heart she wouldn't have much longer before her own time came. She wasn't sure of who would comfort her matesprit in her time of need.

Porrim did everything she could to hide that she was getting on in sweeps from Latula, coloring her hair back to it's original deep midnight black when it lightened too much or grey hairs became visible. With a little bit of makeup and exercise, she kept the worry lines and slowly loosening skin from being noticeable. She did her best to keep herself from doing too much, getting easily winded as the sweeps wore on. Porrim's body was slowly becoming more and more fragile, her joints beginning to cause her pain on cold mornings or if she grew too stiff.

Her calloused fingers, showing the sweeps of working with fabrics and needles, thread and dress stands,began moving slower as she worked. She began to prefer curling up on the large pile of pillows and blankets, using it more like a nest than anything when she slept. And she still hid how the sweeps were finally wearing away at her, even when her appetite began to wane and she grew exhausted even easier.

If Latula knew how the sweeps were affecting Porrim, she hid it well, putting on a happy face for her jade blooded lover. She had grown much gentler with the old Virgo, not wanting to harm her or do anything that could cause a bad injury for her. The Libra ended up making sure that Porrim got little meals instead of the Virgo making sure she ate, she would spend extra time just cuddling her and telling her how much she loved her.

This trend carried on for a few sweeps before Porrim grew weaker and even frailer. One night, with a new moon keeping the hive the two trolls shared dark except for the gentle glow of candles, Porrim gently called out for her matesprit.

"Latula?" Came her gentle voice, weariness and age finally showing through, Porrim could feel that she wouldn't be around much longer, and just craved some time with her radical mate.

"Coming babe!" Came Latula's reply, her steps gently echoing as she moved to the pile.

"Come hold me for a bit?" Porrim asked softly, gently curling up beside her when the other troll settled down. "I want you to remember something darling. I love you, I'll always love you."

"Of course." Latula's gentle reply was accompanied by arms wrapping around the frail jade blood, "Why are you talking like this? I know you love me, and remember I love you too. You're my radical matesprit."

Tears pricked at Porrim's eyes as she was held, the sweet words making her heart squeeze, "Do you remember the promise I made to you, oh so many sweeps ago?"

"That you'd be by my side for as long as I willed it. Of course I remember it, and I never want you to leave my side." Red gloved fingers gently pushed the faded black hair from Porrim's face.

"We were so much younger back then…. I feel so tired love….. So tired… But I don't want to fall asleep and miss a single moment in your arms. I feel safe with you, I always have."

Gently Porrim was shooshed, the feel of the soft skin brushing her cheek made her realize that at some point Latula removed the gloves, making sure to wipe away the tears that fell. Latula's voice was gentle as she crooned a soft lullaby to her mate, she knew what was happening.

 _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
 _Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_  
 _And when again they open the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
 _Here the daisies guard you from all harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you_

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
 _And when again it's morning they'll wash away_

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
 _Here the daisies guard you from all harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you"_

She didn't want to believe it, that she was now fixing to lose Porrim as well, but she could see that the sweeps had taken their toll on the tattooed jade. She pressed butterfly kisses to her mate's face and hands, freezing softly at the sound of her singing to take in her voice.

Even though Porrim had to pause between her sentences, or take a few moments before continuing, she was still able to sing. She could feel her body wanting to finally sleep, to give in to the eternal slumber and wait for Latula to join her once more.

 _"Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it seem_  
 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it seem_  
 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it seem_  
 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me…_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it seem_  
 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Teal tears slipped down Latula's cheeks as she helped Porrim to sit up, noticing how she tried after she was finished singing. Softly, the Virgo's lips pressed against the Libra's, and another sweet, gentle murmur of 'I love you' was whispered before Porrim slumped against Latula's body.

Carefully shaking Porrim's shoulder and calling her name with no response made the tears slip down Latula's cheeks even quicker, arms instead pulling the cooling body close and gently rocking back and forth. Soft whispers of sweet nothings came from the teal blood, her voice choked with sobs as she cried. Latula cried herself to sleep that night, holding Porrim's body close and curled up under a quilt that they had made together.

Aranea could tell something had happened after Latula and Porrim hadn't been heard from for a few weeks, taking Meenah with her and going to visit the hive that was shared by the Virgo and Libra. A small funeral had been performed in the backyard of the hive, Porrim buried under the willow tree, and Latula having planted some roses near the head of the grave.

No one understood just how deep Porrim and Latula's bond was, or how close the two women were, so the Scorpio and Pisces were shocked to find Latula appearing to be sleeping peacefully beside the grave. They always said that heartbreak, if it was strong enough, could kill a person, and there was truth to that statement.

Latula had curled up to nap beside her mate's grave, her heart aching for her missing half. When she opened her eyes and found Porrim smiling down at her whilst sitting with her, she was confused until she was hugged. She hugged back, squeezing the jade blood close, her eyes opening at the sound of five others laughing gently.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise love." Porrim crooned softly before Kankri, Damara, Rufioh, Mituna, and Meulin all came to sit with them.

"It's alright babe, I… I had a hunch, but… Where am I?" Her eyes flicked around, noting how it seemed so similar to the bubbles they used to reside in.

"You're home, if we can truly call it that." Kankri replied, an arm around Meulin's shoulder.

"And none of us will ever have to worry about leaving again." Porrim trilled, realization settling in on Latula.

She had passed on, but she truly couldn't complain, she was back with her matesprit and half of their friends. It would take time but soon, they would all be reunited once again.


End file.
